Sabine Rebooted
by HermioneWren
Summary: This is my first story and it is an answer to a Challenge, WhiteTigerWolf's 'Not Entirely Harry Challenge'. Slow Updates. Told from Hermione's POV


**Sabine Rebooted**

 _This is my first story and it is an answer to a Challenge, WhiteTigerWolf's 'Not Entirely Harry Challenge'._

 _The challenge:_

 _(Fem) Harry is reincarnated character from another Fandom – Met. Harry isn't the main Character in this story, but Hermione is going to be reincarnated from Sabine Wren and she'll see the similarities Harry has to Hera and help him recover his passed life like she did._

 _Harry can't be a minor character or OC. Met. Hera is the Captain of The Ghost and the show is part of the new Canon._

 _Harry must be born with the memories of his past or gain them through an experience. Met. Third Year using the Time Turner awakens them, although Hermione has noticed the similarities before that. Hermione's first bout of Accidental Magic brought her memories out._

 _Harry must have access to his passed abilities and memories. Met (in actual canon). Harry is an Ace flyer and should she get any other flying machine she'll be able to fly that too._

 _Harry's past life must be relatively canon. Pending. I'll keep it as relative as I can._

 _Harry's love interest must be determined by her past life. Kind of Met. Hera doesn't have a love interest in the show no matter how many people believe that she and Kanan is an item._

 **A Second Chance**

" _How did it come to this?"_

 _This was the thought that ran through Sabine Wren's mind as she struggled to stay alive with the thin oxygen layer on the meteorite where her broken body lay. The mission was going smoothly until – Sabine's body convulsed when she suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone. She turned her head and saw the lifeless eyes of her companion. Sabine strained to reach over and grasp the cold hand._

" _Hey at least we are together, even if it is with out last breath. I –" Sabine was unable to complete the sentence as she drew her last breath. Later the bodies of the two females would be found and burned to release their souls._

Hermione Granger opened her eyes. She must've hit her head harder this time. With tears in her eyes she looked towards her tormentor. The adult male was frozen solid, a look of shock on his face. Hermione Granger was kidnapped at the tender age of nine and put through the worst sort of treatment imaginable. Her tormentor was slowly breaking her down. It might have been only a few more days of the same routine before she was broken. Climbing of the bed Hermione gave the frozen bastard a push. He fell of the bed and shattered into numerous pieces.

"Serves him right, you can't tame a Mandalorian." Hermione paused. "What is a Mandalorian?" she questioned herself. She couldn't remember reading the word anywhere, yet she knew it. It was odd, just like the guy suddenly turning into an ice cube.

Hermione walked out of the house after getting dressed and pocketing some money into the sun for the first time in months. She took a moment to feel the sun on her skin before she walked down the street towards the city. If she knew where she was she would know where to go. Hermione walked pass a park where a young girl sat on one of the swings. Hermione shrugged and went over to the girl wearing her long red hair in two high pony tails.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger." Hermione didn't know why she almost said Sabine, that doesn't even sound remotely the same.

"Hi, they call me Daffy." The girl shrugged. "According to the records I snuck from the principal's office my name is Daffodil Bellatrix Potter."

"Can I ask you where we are? I was kidnapped, but escaped today."

"I wish someone would kidnap me," Daffy said in a whisper, Hermione didn't want to know what that was about. "We're in Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Thank you, is there a pay phone around here? I need to phone my parents, I have been gone for a while now."

"No, but I'll take you to Mrs. Figg's." Daffy said then led the way. "Did you know you made the news when you were kidnapped?"

"I didn't know that." Hermione confessed. "Just how long was I gone?"

"Well it is June 31st so that would be six months." Daffy said a far off look in her eyes.

"Well then Happy Birthday," Hermione gave the girl a firm hug, she didn't know why she said that. The girl just felt right.

"How did you – never mind, thank you Hermione." Daffy returned the hug reluctantly.

The girls stayed the rest of the day at Mrs. Figg's where they played with some of the cats while they waited for Hermione's parents to show up. It turned out that Daffy was staying with Mrs. Figg for the day while her relatives were in London doing something. Hermione was also surprised when her parents gave a wad of cash to Mrs. Figg. As it turns out Daffy didn't know about the reward since she was sent to the cupboard under the stairs. Hermione wanted to ask her father if Daffy could move in with them, but the words got stuck in her throat.

Over the next few years Hermione noticed several odd things happening, both to her as a person and in her mind. After some extensive research she found out that she was having flashes into a past life. A life far beyond the stars she could see in the night sky. As for the odd occurrences it was similar to how Jedi used The Force, that was an odd notion since she found very few evidence that her past life could use The Force, and that there weren't any native born on Mandalore that could use it. But then again most of her research came from comics and short novels from the extended Star Wars universe so who knew what could be considered real.

Hermione had purchased the book _**The Jedi Path**_ **by** _ **Daniel Wallace**_ and began teaching herself to sense the force and use it, she found that although the book was thorough it couldn't teach her as she hoped it would. That however changed one morning around her eleventh birthday when she went out to get the mail. There was a letter for her that read:

 _ **Ms. H. J. Granger**_

 _ **Third Bedroom on the Second Floor**_

 _ **19 Heathgate Garden Suburbs**_

 _ **London**_

Hermione frowned as she took the letters inside. She turned her letter over and saw a wax seal. Who still used that? She called up to her mother and made her way into the backyard where she was prior to getting the mail. She broke the seal and withdrew the two pieces of folded parchment.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**_ (Hermione skipped over the long list of titles)

 _ **Dear Ms. Hermione Jean Granger**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A staff member will stop by in a week to explain things and take you and a Parent to Diagon Alley to purchase the supplies on the second piece of Parchment.**_

 _ **Yours Sincerely,**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

"Mom, I think I know what the weird stuff is all about!" Hermione shouted into the house.

"Did you get accepted into the Jedi Academy?" her mother smiled, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If that was the case there would've been a spaceship in the backyard." Hermione smiled. "However it isn't far off. I am a witch it seems." Hermione handed her mother the letter reading over the list herself.

"Diagon Alley?" Her mother asked.

"I assume it would be hidden from non magical people. I think I might know where it is too."

"You do?" her mother arched an eyebrow.

"Remember when we went into London to find that Wallace book, the building you said might be condemned on Charing Cross Road? We also went to the record shop on the other side of it to get that Elvis album you play when you do a root canal."

"What makes you say that?" Her mothers seemed to strain to remember.

"The name sounded magical somehow, _**The Leaky Cauldron**_." Hermione concluded. The name her mother couldn't recall though.

The member of staff that visited Hermione was McGonagall herself. She explained that Hermione might've had an ancestor who was magical, or that she could truly be the first in her entire family tree to possess magic. Hermione thought that maybe it was the latter. They did an inheritance test at the bank and Hermione's suspicion was confirmed, she truly didn't have any magic in her family. Neither did she in her previous life, but exposure to Jedi might have awakened it when she died. The memories was still too hazy, however when they exited the bank Hermione suddenly knew exactly how to make a blaster. That could be fun if she can find the parts.

Shopping in a magical district was different and although it was exciting. Mr. Ollivander couldn't find a wand in his shop for her though, he had taken a few hairs from her head and a drop of blood, a odd mixture was added to it and it formed a stone. The stone excited the old wizard and he said that the wand would be ready in a few days and delivered to her house via owl, Hermione was glad when she was able to drop on her bed that night. She however couldn't fall asleep her mind was filled with the exact measurements and components needed to make a Mandalorian Blaster. If you knew where to look you could make it on any planet, even earth, a planet that didn't even master space travel yet.

"Beskar, a lightweight metal ore found only on Mandalore. Atomic number 13 and Atomic mass 26.982." Hermione suddenly sat up straight in her bed before darting for her bookshelf and picking up a science book. She flipped through the pages until she reached the periodic table and smiled to herself. "It seems that lightsabers can't cut through aluminum alloys."

Her uncle works at an aluminum factory so he could easily get her the parts she would need for the shells and armor. She just needed to work her charm on him, he can hardly say no to her. Hermione spend the next few hours drawing the perfect scale model of the blaster parts, separated as to not draw suspicion.

Hermione had spend the days after she got her wand, getting used to it and then made headway of converting the oldest computer in the house, after getting permission to dismantle it, into the inside of her blasters, her uncle was their for the weekly Sunday meal and he would bring the parts she wanted by the weekend. All she still needed was to make the power source. But how is she going to –

"Dad?" Hermione questioned suddenly, they were having dinner. What gas do you guys use at the office again?"

"Nitrous Oxide, Sweetie." Her dad answered glad that Hermione was asking inquisitive questions again.

"If I give you something could you please fill it with some of that daddy?" Hermione did her best puppy dog eyes at her father, he couldn't resist.

"The company is coming to fill it up tomorrow, how about you come with us to work, it is Saturday."

Hermione made two cells that night with the last parts of the computer she would need. She stacked the piles into her aluminum battery containers. A novelty she never actually used. If her Uncle made the parts exactly the way she wanted it the improvised cell would work.

The next day found Hermione in the office with a soldering iron and cells waiting for the company that replaced her parent's NO3. After a quick chat with the delivery boy Hermione had her cells filled and was busy soldering them shut to stop the liquid from forming a gas. Satisfied she put them away and went out for tea with her mother, her dad was busy with a kid getting his braces tightened. A fat spoiled brat that called himself Dudley Dursley.

At the Tea Shoppe Hermione had an odd feeling and tracing it she noticed that Daffy was standing in the street, well not in the street it self, but outside a shop that sold second hand clothing. She didn't seem to want to be there. Hermione was about to head out to greet the other girl when a woman with horse-like features came out of the second hand shop and threw a bag at Daffy. After standing up Daffy picked up the bag and limped behind the woman. Hermione couldn't help but recall that the bag contained some grey items, most likely school skirts for secondary school. Hermione however became furious when the woman took the girl by the hair and threw her into a car. She became more so when the spoiled brat Dudley got in the same car fawned over by the same woman.

"Mom did you just see that?" Hermione questioned not believing her eyes.

"We'll ask Rebecca if there is anything we can do, tomorrow." Her mother promised. Before they left the Shoppe the waitress gave Hermione a sad look.

After lunch the next day Hermione was assembling her blasters, she charged the cells the previous night and now they are ready to fire shots. The cells work best when they are cold, when they heat up they loose their charge. It however needed to be fully charged before she could add them to the blasters.

The blaster assembly worked as a distraction, they couldn't legally take Daffy away from her family, but Rebecca, Hermione's mother's sister was a social worker that could fire up an investigation, she actually was trying to help Daffy too. She met the girl over a month ago, but couldn't find any legal way of removing the girl. She however found a loophole that she was eager to exploit. If Hermione invited Daffy over for a few days and found any lacerations, then at least they could get them out from under the Dursley's care.

It wasn't until the holidays that Hermione was able to get Daffy to come over. According to her Uncle she was grounded for doing something bad, he didn't say what it was though. Hermione figured that it must have been something odd that happened, maybe Daffy was the 'Daffy Potter' her extra books on magic mentioned. Potter, however, was a fairly common surname, along with Porter.

"You?" Daffy asked when she opened the door. Her aunt told her one of her friends wanted her to spend the Christmas holidays with them.

"Sorry I haven't kept in touch, you didn't exactly make it easy for me." Hermione said straight faced, but she couldn't hold it for long. "But seriously if your cousin didn't have his braces done and I saw you, I would never have made the connection."

"Wait, your dad is our dentist? I never knew." Daffy looked to see if someone was looking, "I never needed a dentist before though."

"Girl who is at the door?" a booming male voice shouted from the kitchen.

"My friend uncle, she came a bit early." Daffy shouted back.

"Well then best not keep them waiting!" Hermione noticed that his tone changed. Daffy didn't wait for the grass to grow and picked up the backpack in front of the cupboard under the stairs, Hermione had a feeling that the imagery wasn't just a coincidence.

"Good Morning, Daffodil Bellatrix Potter." Hermione's aunt Rebecca smiled, "Remember I told you we'd find a loophole?" Daffy smiled, but Hermione could see it was forced.

It took them two weeks, but they finally got the break they needed. Daffy had a large scar running over her chest that occasionally still bled. According to Daffy she had it for as long as she could remember. Bruises and cuts seemed to heal over night but the scar kept bleeding. When they told her that they could remove her from the Dursleys, Daffy agreed to say that the Dursleys never took her to have the scar checked. They couldn't find proof that the Dursleys mistreated her, but negligence is also a form of abuse.

Hermione and Daffy were becoming fast friends. Hermione shared some of her more famous exploits in using _**The Force**_ before she learned about magic. Daffy had some recognition and as July rolled by she received her own letter from Hogwarts. She also received an envelope from Gringott's. It contained a letter and a trinket, the letter read.

 _ **Daffodil Bellatrix Potter**_

 _ **Heir Apparent**_

 _ **Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

 _ **We at Gringott's was made aware of a change of residence, but found no paper trail for it in the magical world. We concluded that you never received any statements or account information and sought to correct that. We have placed temporary seals on all Potter and Evans Vaults and issued you a phoenix trinket in its place and should someone arrive with the original key we would deal with them swiftly. This is the only owl post we at Gringott's would issue. Future correspondence would be through a representative or a summons rune delivered through secret means. Present the trinket to any shop or vendor and the appropriate funds will be transferred.**_

 _ **We also took the liberty of devising an account summary for you to go through and should you find any irregularities please let us know.**_

 _ **Gripcleave**_

 _ **Director of House Potter and Evans Accounts**_

After reading the letter Daffy handed her, Hermione could see the goblin, Gripcleave, grin as he wrote the letter. Something that Hermione did notice however that the trinket was heart shaped and if you added only a little imagination it might look like a twi'lek, all it was missing was a set of eyes, a nose, ears and a mouth.

"I think I might have some money after all." Daffy said reading over the account. "It says here that I have β 4,000,000; α 300,000 and µ 7,000 in my trust vault until I become head of House, wanna share?" Daffy was being totally honest.

"Well that is a lot of money, however they don't call them by the Greek letters, magic money is known by Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Just the bit we exchanged when I went to get my stuff only accumulated to 400 Galleons. That would be the beta symbol I guess."

"Girls, Prof. McGonagall is back!" Hermione's mother called up to them.

When they got down they could see that the Scottish woman was torn between pride and regret. Hermione didn't question it and for the second time they made their way into Diagon Alley. Daffy bought a few more books, just like Hermione did and just like Hermione her wand wasn't found inside Ollivander's wand shop. The wand maker had to make another wand. He was positively beaming. Daffy's wand arrived a couple days later, after a full moon. Hermione noticed that it had an exotic core, just like hers. While her wand was vine-wood and mermaid hair, the mermaid being the salt water variety, Daffy had a wand of Holly-wood and a rather curious collection of cores, all from a werewolf who consented to provide them. Normally a wand would've been made with the whiskers, hair, saliva or nails of a werewolf, Daffy's wand had them all.

Hermione had spend some time teaching Daffy how she controlled her magic, Daffy found a practical approach easier. They also went out to buy Daffy a full wardrobe of clothes. Daffy found the thought of burning her old clothes funny at first but she did have a look of nostalgia in her eyes. The rest of the time before September was spent just relaxing. That included Daffy's birthday at the end of July.

Daffy's birthday started out normal enough. She was woken by Hermione and they went down to breakfast together. As a rare sight both dentists were home, normally one or both would already be at the office. Hermione could see that some bells were beginning to chime inside Daffy's head, but she kept quiet. After breakfast the doctors told them to get dressed in comfortable clothes and shoes since they were going out.

The trip with the family car was around two hours from their home to Fazeley and to a rather interesting looking place called Drayton Manor Theme Park. However they were not going to the rides, but to the zoo. Hermione hadn't been to a zoo in ages. Hermione had asked Daffy if she ever went, she admitted that she didn't, hence why they are here now.

At the gate the Grangers bought the girls an ice cream each and they set out to explore the zoo with its numerous species of animals. Once they reached the primates Daffy pointed out a particular chubby one and casually mentioned it reminded her of her cousin, Dudley, Hermione snickered at that. When they made their way to the big cats exhibit Hermione had another vision:

 _Laying down wind after repairing her blasters, Sabine had requested a little alone time and Hera granted that. She went back to Mandalore wild lands and laid waiting for her prey. Not many species live on the planet, but every Mandalorian had to hunt each of the species that did, including other sentient races. The goal wasn't to kill the prey, not always, simply to hunt them, sedate them, gather proof of your capture and then in some cases release. Today Sabine decided to go with one of the feline species that called Mandalore home._

" _Breath slowly, deeply, you got this." Sabine whispered to herself._

 _She checked that her blasters were on stun and, finding they were, crawled along the ground. Aiming her blaster she fired. The blue circular blast touched the beast and it fell to the ground, stunned. Sabine took out a small knife and cut of a piece of the fur and stored it in a container. She then tagged the beast and stepped back into the brush. She waited until the creature stirred before she made her way back to the board. She gave them the hair and input her tag ID on the system._

" _Sabine Wren of House Vizsla." The broker read. "Four kills and seven released. Tagged a Knetzle this morning, may I see the proof?" Sabine handed the container over. It was quickly tested and found fresh. "Six-twenty credits for the catch-release. Hunts left –" he typed something on the system then added. "Sentient being, let's see, we have a tag if you wish to execute the hunt now."_

" _I'll do it another day, thank you." Sabine took the sixty credits and exchanged it for the parts she needed to repair her liberated jetpack._

"Hermione –" Daffy was in her face looking very concerned.

"Sorry Daffy, I space out like that sometimes." Hermione blushed.

"You were inching your way to your blasters, luckily you left it at home. The poor tiger might have died." Daffy playfully bumped her hip against Hermione's. Hermione returned the favor resulting in a competition all the way to the restaurant for lunch.

After lunch they made it to their last stop for the day, they were going to a fancy restaurant that night and needed to rest a bit, not that Daffy knew. The restaurant served them a lovely lunched and ended with a shared dessert. Inside the reptile house Daffy was looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her.

"The snakes are singing terribly off key, can't you hear them?"

"Unfortunately no, what are they singing?"

"Happy Birthday to the snake in the corner, Nagini, she is wrongly labeled by the way, she isn't any kind of python."

"Is she trying to bury her head?" Hermione asked looking at the large snake that the zoo mistook, according to Daffy, as a new type of python.

"I did tell you they are singing off key, right?" After a few seconds the snakes stopped singing and the duo made their way to the corner display, Daffy began speaking in an odd hissing language. Hermione didn't know how she knew it, but Daffy was speaking Parseltongue.

"What did you tell her? It seemed to amuse her slightly." Hermione asked smiling at her friend.

"You heard what I said," Daffy shrugged.

"Actually you were speaking Parseltongue, snake language. Don't ask me how I know that, it is odd to me too." Hermione replied.

"I didn't realize that I spoke a different language." Daffy looked down. "How can I speak a language without knowing I did?"

"From what you told me, you didn't have the best time growing up, it might be that it is instinctual, but you weren't told to be mindful of it. Maybe you can try to, I don't know, imagine that you are speaking to snakes and associate the feeling with what you are saying."

After the zoo they went home and got dressed fancy. Hermione chose an off-the-shoulders dress, and helped Daffy with her cute rocker-chick outfit. Both were elegant but with a hint of playfulness. The main reason Hermione chose the dress she did was because she could hide her blasters and wand under the hem. Unfortunately she wasn't allowed to bring the, damn.

They went into the heart of London to _**Pied à Terre**_ , a French restaurant, there the elder Grangers ordered the Chef's Menu for them all. Daffy seemed to consider the meal as it arrived but ultimately finished of her plates, Hermione herself was mindful of the crab for starters.

As September died they made their way to King's Cross Station, and as promised someone was waiting for them on platforms 9 and 10. The woman had hawk-like eyes and her hair seemed to be styled by the wind. She introduced herself as Madam Hooch, the sport teacher. It was clear she didn't want to mention the sport's name in front of numerous Muggles, non-magical people. After a group of business men left, Madam Hooch gestured to a beam in the station, three-quarters of the way from the far end.

"Platform 9 ¾ is through that beam. There is a strong magical barrier that is charmed to keep Muggles out. There have been breaches in the past, but with each new year we improve on it. It would be best if you say your good-byes before entering the barrier, since the charms might waver if they entered the platform."

The bit the Grangers farewell and went through the barrier. Once through they were met with by a beautiful scarlet engine, on its side was **Hogwarts Express** written in bold letters. The girls found a seat near the end of the train and got dressed in their robes. It wasn't long before the train began to fill up. Madam Hooch brought a few more kids through the barrier before she vanished into thin air with a pop. The last to arrive had been a family of red heads. They seemed to be looking for someone, Hermione had a feeling it might've been Daffy.

The kids boarded and the train left the station. It was only a few minutes later that one of the red heads entered their cabin. He seemed forcedly polite, but since there wasn't another place empty they let him sit there. He introduced himself as Ron Weasley, Hermione cut off Daffy's reply, and she would apologize later.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Bella." The Grangers began calling Daffy by her second name for two main reasons. Daffodil was quite an unusual name, and whenever Hermione's father said Daffy, he pictured a black duck. This was the first time Hermione called her Bella though.

"You didn't perhaps see a girl with a scar on her forehead by any chance did you?" Hermione internally, that confirmed that they were looking for Daffy.

"Are you talking about Daffy Potter?" Daffy asked, "I read about her," that was true. "I wonder how she would've been able to fend of a dragon though." She smiled a half smile, "I can honestly say I haven't seen her on the train." Hermione had to bite her lip at that. There were no mirrors on in the train's cabins.

"Personally I haven't seen a girl with a scar on her head." Hermione said straight-faced.

"Too bad, I hear she's supposed to be in our year. Oh well I think I'll go as my brothers if they saw her." With that Ron left the cabin for a bit.

"Thank you, I didn't think I could have bared it to have a fan just yet."

"Well I could keep calling you Bella, if you want." Hermione bit her lip. She kind of liked the name, but Daffy introduced herself as such.

"I think that would be great, I mean your dad already calls me Bella." The newly dubbed Bella sighed. "Too bad they can't adopt me until they find this Sirius character. I wonder if he's in prison or something. That would explain why I was dumped me at the Dursleys."

"Anything from the trolley?" A voice sounded outside their cabin. Thinking fast Bella asked for a bit of everything. Hermione arched her brow.

"Well this is magical candy. Unless you try a bit of everything you wouldn't know what you would like. Take it as a cheat day, we have our toothbrushes and floss so basically it wouldn't rot our teeth."

"You just wanted candy and now you are rationalizing it?" Hermione asked. "It worked, give me a bit of that frog."

That was how Ron found them, playing with the candies. He made an off handed comment of not playing with food. This peeved Hermione off just a bit. By the end of the ride Hermione was entirely worked up, but she kept it civilized. When a giant of a man called them over and escorted them towards the lake Hermione pulled Bella into about with two other girls, a blonde and a redhead. The blonde introduced herself as Hannah and the redhead Susan.

Once they were across the lake, Hagrid took them up the stairway to the entrance hall where he gave the door three loud thumbs. Bella flinched and Hermione could've sworn she saw Bella trying to turn a non-existent steering wheel.

McGonagall greeted them from the other side of the door and led them to a room just off the hall. There they waited until McGonagall returned for them. Moments passed when there was suddenly a haunting of ghosts gliding by. Hermione ignored them in order to go over every spell she and Bella learned.

Soon they were led into the Great Hall and up to the front of the room where a hat sat on a three legged stool. Hermione was just about to check if she was still sane when the hat began to sing off-key. The essence of the song was that you place the hat on your head and get sorted into your house. Hermione knew that she had traits that were worthy of all the houses, but which ones would be more apparent than the others?

Hannah and Susan both went to Hufflepuff and Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor while Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw and Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin. Hermione made up her mind, both those girls reminded her of the bullies at her old school so if it was a choice then she would go to either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione." Her name was called, Ron was looking between her and Bella confused. Hermione sat down and the hat was dropped over her eyes.

'What do we have here? You seem to be separated through time and space. That seems to be happening more often in these last two generations. Would you permit me to factor in your past life?"

'Go ahead.' Hermione thought back. 'I don't believe I have anything to regret in my past.' Hermione hasn't uncovered all of her past yet, only snippets.

'In a past life you were a Mandalorian that ran away to join the rebellion. You were brave and cunning, but loyal and calculating. It would seem that in your past life Hufflepuff would have suited you, since you placed loyalty above all else. Now if we take your current life and that bit of rebellious streak you love to hide, into account then you would fit well in –' the hat shifted a bit then shouted to the hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

'Could you place my friend in Gryffindor too, we are becoming like sisters.' Hermione thought to the hat before she took it of and made her way to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione didn't really pay attention to the rest of the sorting that was until Bella was called. She waited on the edge of her seat as the sorting hat sat silent on her head for a good few minutes until it opened and declared her a Gryffindor. The two of them talked until Ron plopped down beside them.

"I thought you said you haven't seen Daffy Potter!" he demanded of Bella rudely.

"And I still haven't since getting on the train. I will however see Bella Potter when I brush my teeth tonight, in the mirror."

"And you –" Ron turned to Hermione.

"Said that I didn't see a girl with a scar on her forehead, Bella's scar in somewhere private, you might be able to catch a glimpse if she ever wore a bikini."

"A what?" Ron seemed confused.

"A bikini, it is a muggle two piece swimsuit that expose a lot of flesh." Bella supplied. "I don't think I will wear those though, I had enough exposure in my life." Hermione thought that maybe she was talking about a previous life too.

=====End=====

 _ **The next chapter will be up soon. I just need to figure out what to leave in, what to leave out and what to add in.**_

 _ **Re'turcye mhi!**_


End file.
